


Your Hands Maybe Cold But Your Heart Is Warm.  [KurlozXReader]

by ArtisticInsanity



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Attempted Murder, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cello Playing, Death Threats, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gamzee Is Reader's 'Rail, Kurloz Has To Do Things He Does Not Want To Do, Mild Language, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, People Will Die In This Story (Later), Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Slightly Sad, Sober! Gamzee Is Not A Total Asshole Here, Unhappy memories, Weapon Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticInsanity/pseuds/ArtisticInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AN: Whooot random idea from my note book of doom! Sadly not a lot of stuff gets out of there. This is not my first Homestuck Reader Insert this just the first that I have put on the web. I’m really hoping Kurloz is not to out of character I just like him sweet and still a little creepy. (WARNING: He is literate when signing because you can't really have a accent when using your hands to communicate as far as I know.)  Okay there is a person that has a problem with you and I shall change the title a few times (mostly for shits and giggles). Now as of right now there will be a second part but I'll only post it if this is well liked. Warning this will hurt your feels. Why? Because I can! :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Homestuck and all of It's Characters Belong to Andrew Hussie. All songs mentioned belong to their respective artists.</p>
<p>- ArtisticInsanity</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Sleep & Threats

Your throat was raw and felt just as hurt as you are. The fight with (Enter random name here) left you drained it was a battle to keep your {color} eyes open. You gracelessly roll on to your side wincing in pain as your foot hits the coffee table. You curl into a ball not wanting to deal with the world as of right now. You hear a single knock then the door opens and someone slips inside. Currently you are too tired to care who invaded your house. You don’t move praying to whatever higher power at work on this planet that they will leave. You finally close your drooping eyes and drift into a comfortable doze.

A cool hand rets on your shoulder and gives you a little shake. Nope the invader never got the hint of go away I’m sleeping. You lazily open your {color} eyes and look up at who’s touching you. You see a mess of black curly hair, long horns ,purple eyes ,and a gentle stitched up smile. You get a comforting rub on the shoulder from said troll.  
You grumble and lay your head back down clearly not awake enough for this. Kurloz lets out a soft chuckle for your lack of alertness. You feel a slight throb in your skull you instantly look at the mime behind you. After you get a light wave of dizziness and pain only proving it is a headache not Kurloz’s chucklevodoo's at play. As much as you like the troll you don’t want to be near him. 

He’s the reason this stupid fight started in the first place, well more of the subject of him. Damn his ability to attract people and trolls like flies. (??????) has a crush from hell on the tall silent troll and so do you for that fact but you refuse to say a thing. For fear she will make your life far worse then she has already made it.  
None of your friends like (??????) yet you being the amiable person you are became (his/her) friend. (He/She) was now being a jerk and spreading lies about you and being nasty in general. Kurloz must have heard (him/her) and came to see if you are okay much like normal. You have lost count of how many times he’s just popped up to see if you’re okay.  
You flop onto your other side like a half cooked pancake just so you can face him. Manners first then when he leaves you can go back to sleep. He tilts his head in confusion and signs. 

“I’m sorry for bothering you _____. I just wanted to see if (he/she) hurt you like (he/she) said (he/she) did.”

You sigh and quietly say.

“No she did not hurt me Kurloz. To be honest the only things that are hurt are my throat and my feelings.”

He sits on the floor next to the couch you are laying on and lightly pets your {color} hair. You space out looking down and the floor next to him. Without your permission your mind rolls over all the things (he/she) said to you. You start to believe a few of the cruel things (he/she) said to you. Yet the more you thought about it the dull throb in your head became a booming pain. You wince as the thoughts jumble then vanish completely to the back of your mind. 

As the pain slips away you look at the troll in front of you. He has a frown on his normally handsome features making him look (more) intimidating. It just proves he knows what he did and he has no problem with it. He leans in and gives you a hug as a clear way of saying. ‘I’m sorry I hurt you but it needed to be done.’ When he pulls away from you he signs.

“It’s not good the dwell on such things ____. All it can do is break you down.”

You mumble something close to ‘That’s what you think.' He sighs and resumes petting your hair purring at a low volume. You begin to drift off in to sleep again after a few more moments you are out like a light.

Kurloz’s P.O.V

Shortly after ____ went back to sleep her door flies open to (??????) coming back for I assume round two. (His/Her) face a light with fanatical glee, I even spot a knife in (his/her) pocket.. Honestly I should have locked that door when I came in. I stand and walk over to (him/her) so (he/she) can’t get any further inside and wake _____. (His/Her) face gets red the instant (he/she) sees me so it is true (he/she) has a flush crush on me. 

Well this should be a fun game for me, oh how many ways can I break (his/her) little human heart. To be honestly hate everything about the(boy/girl). (He/She) is not even good enough to be a kismesis. Yet true to form (he/she) reverts to (his/her) damnable innocent act by saying.

“Oh hey Kurly fancy seeing you here how’s ______ doing.”

As (he/she) says this (his/her) eyes get a murderous gleam it's clear I need to get (him/her) out of here before (he/she) causes any damage.While some more careful part of me is saying I might have just made this situation worse for ____.

“Fine (??????) she just fell asleep and I think it’s best if you leave.”

“Okay Kurly I’ll keep it down so my bestie doesn't wake up.”

(He/She) tries to slip past me and get at ______ (his/her) blade just in (his/her) reach. (He/She) just gets behind me as I turn my claws digging into (his/her) shoulder and say with my chucklevodoos.

"I SAID LEAVE FOOL."

(His/Her) body tenses up as my mind engulfs (his/her) will and grinds it into a fuckin' bloody pulp. (He/She) quietly leaves as (he/she) was asked only a few moments ago. A purr rumbles out of me as (he/she) locks the door behind (him/her). I get (him/her) to the hospital and cut the connection at the door so they will think (he/she) just passed out.

With a sigh I walk back over to ____. It's a surprise she's still asleep even after of the racket caused by (??????). With all of the gentleness I can muster I lift her up and walk her to her room. Once there I note the door is ajar and I just pull it open with my foot.

I lay her down and make sure she's covered because it's common knowledge her room is almost as cold as my blood on a good day. In a few swift movements I have the blinds and drapes shut and the heater on. She mumbles softly in her sleep as I sit next to her and resume petting her hair and purring lowly. I get a faint smile in return.

*Later when you finally wake up*

Your room is dark and for once kinda warm. You sit up, look around, and notice Kurloz looking at you. His purple eyes glow like a cats yet they look a lot cooler. He looks at you and smiles in a warm friendly way. You sit up quickly suddenly worried about how long Kurloz has been here. You open your mouth to talk and all that earns you is a few painful coughs.

His cool hand rubs your back as you find your words.

"One how long have I been out and two why didn't you leave already Kurloz?"

He tilts his head pulling his other hand from you back and slowly signs.

"About three hours and (??????) came by and I really did not want to leave you here alone..."

His hands slowly trails off to twitching fingers and a angry glint in the sea of purple. You could tell he was holding something back from you. It has you afraid of what (??????) did while you where asleep.

"Kurloz what happened? Why do you have that look...?"

Kurloz quickly silenced you with his hand and gives you a look that would shut even the bravest right up. You shrink back and shudder in fear at the look he is giving you. He sighs then pulls you into a hug with all tenderness.

After a moment he taps you moving his hands as you can see them.

"I'm angry because I can get you killed by even being near you. When (????) came by (he/she) had a knife. When (he/she) saw me here (he/she) had a look that said (he/she) was going to kill you if (he/she) got the chance. Why the hell does (he/she) want you motherfucking dead ____?"

Once he finishes your heart stops and for once you are afraid for you life. Yes you have been scared but not like this! Ugly giant spiders got nothing on this feeling that has a hold of you. On top of that you can't tell him that this is all about him. Let alone how head over heels and ass backwards 'flushed' you are for him.

He gives you a look that says 'answer me please'. You mentally give yourself the  
pep talk of the century. You face flushes rosy pink and you admit what this is all about.

"It's about you Kurloz....."

You look away after you finish his name knowing he will press you for more information. After you remember how to breath you look back to him. He has a confused look as he just stares...at...your... leg. Why your leg of all things ,it kinda makes you uncomfortable.

You move the leg in question and he back to you with a slightly amusing facial expression. Okay that face is just hilarious you can't even lie about that among other things. 

"Why would (he/she) want to kill you because of me? What do you even have to do with it in the first motherfucking place?"

"Because I'm around you most of the time and (he/she) thinks I'm a threat to (him/her) getting to your red quadrant."

Once you finish he lets out a hiss and now it's your turn to be confused.

"That is honestly the only reason (he/she) wants you dead?"

You nod and he puts a hand on your shoulder only remove it.

"You won't have to worry about (him/her) for long ______. I'll see if I can make an agreement with (him/her) for now sister just go back to sleep. I'll stay until your (Guardian/s) gets home in a few."

Closing your eyes you fight back the hot tears threatening to escape. You nod and smiles knowing you going lose Kurloz to a person that will only use him for his good looks. While you just want him in your life. All (he/she) wants his beautiful body ,his graceful strength ,and as much as you don't want to say it whatever is in his pants. You have heard some interesting things about that subject.

You hear your (Guardian/s) come home and Kurloz leaves you with a smile and a light hug. Once you're sure he's gone you break down and end up crying yourself to sleep. Once you are out your (Guardian/s) comes in and fixes your blankets and wipes away your tears with a sad expression. Your (Guardian/s) closes your door and hopes for the best if only for your sake.

Third Person's POV (Optional play this ( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XW-FD42_F-Q ) While reading this part)

Kurloz returned to his hive with a plan in mind. (??????) is not going to hurt ________ in any way that much he could promise. What was hurting him right now was the fact on his way out of her "house' he heard her cry. Of course he didn't know why but he knew he never wanted to hear that again as long as he lived. Once in his respiteblock he flopped onto the plush couch in a unceremonious fashion. 

He sat there for sometime not sure what to do with himself. Well that was until his door opened ,he looked over to see Gamzee looking a him with an unamused face. Kurloz sat up and sighed knowing the clown had something to say to him if he was here. Before her could even lift his hands Gamzee said in a uncharacteristically kind way.

"You look like ya' have a shitty decision to make 'bout somethin' bro."

All Kurloz can muster is a sign and a nod. Gamzee mumbles lowly to himself much like normal walking over to Kurloz and sitting next to him.

" Ya' know bro it won't do you any good sittin' and starin' at the floor like that."

"I know my invertibrother I'm just not sure how I should go 'bout this."

"First what's the problem?"

"Do you remember (??????) from that class you had with (him/her)?"

Gamzee let out a angry sigh saying. "Sadly yes"

"Earlier when I was out finishing up some work with Kankri. I heard (him/her) say (he/she) beat the fuck out of ________. When I went over to her 'house' she was just laying on the couch and I was worried she was hurt. Luckily she was fine you don't have to ask brother. But when she feel asleep (??????) came back with a knife and I'm sure (??????) would have killed _______ If I would have let her. Gog damn it why does that motherfucker (??????) flush for me!"

Kurloz let out a hiss and his voodoo's flickered to life.

"THAT FOOL WANT'S TO KILL ______ BECAUSE SHE IS MY INVERTIBROTHER'S 'RAIL!"

Gamzee listened to Kurloz for a while until even he started to get a headache. Then while Kurloz was still rageing he ran down stairs to call Mituna. 

"Hey Tuna I need you to get over here Kurloz is not in a good way right now."

" Why is he in a tizzy?"

"_______."

"Oh...alright but I thwear if he'th fine when I get there I will kick your scrawny clown ath."

"I know just hurry the fuck up before he kills someone."

When Mituna arrived Gamzee explained what was wrong and within few moments Kurloz was calm and purring next to the Gemini. Clearly this was not the first time ______ had the normally clam mime in a fit. Now Kurloz was clam he had to figure out what he should do with (??????). With a strich he unglued himself from Mituna then walking over to his Cello. After settling in to the chair next to it he started to play as werid as it is playing helped him focus more on his thoughts then other distractions.

Now what to do with the new thorn in his side. He could just kill (him/her) but the Pyrope's would be pissed and would try to hang him. He wants to live long enough to have a descendant and you so that's out of the question. The more he thought only one answer came to mind he had to put (??????) in a quadrant and get close enough to use his voodoo's on (him/her) until he can make (he/she) hate or fear him. Yet his only open one was red he really did not want to do that but for you he would do anything. Then when (??????) is out of the way he can set his sights back on you


	2. Chasing Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: This chapter is the one that will be bloody and emotionally disturbing. So it’s clear you are in college because I want you to be working on and education. . WARNING: There is mentions of sex between Kurloz and (??????). (It’s not brought out enough for me to really tag it.) To remind you there will be blood and you will be stabbed at least twice. Also minds will be broken beyond repair along with a few bodies
> 
> Disclaimer: Homestuck and all of it’s Characters belong to Andrew Hussie and all songs belong to their respective artist as well as any remixes of said songs.

It’s been weeks since Kurloz and (??????) got together. You swore you would just die of heart break after you found out. Yet you are still alive with the help of Gamzee Makara your morail. He’s one of the few things keeping your head above water along with your (Guardian/s). That’s not even the best part now (??????) will not let you near Kurloz at all. (He/She) has Kurloz on a tight leash and he does not seem to mind.  
You hate how (he/she) is all over him all of the time. It makes you sick how (he/she) just gropes every part of him everywhere they go together. But (he/she) does not bother you at all, even if (he/she) is right next to you. Now that you are no longer (his/her) friend your old friends came right back including Eridan. Who was the one who told you (he/she) was bad for you in the first place.  
You head into your lecture hall and slip in your row next to Gamzee. He smiles and gives you a side hug happy to see you as always. Seeing his bright smile brings one to you as well. You turn to face forward noticing (??????) prance in like (he/she) owns the place. Thankfully your Philosophy professor is not going to have any of that as he walks in barking for (him/her) to sit down.  
Normally Mr. Vantas is calm but you think he dislikes (??????) as much as your friends do. Once he starts the lecture he has your full attention on him. Today he goes over minor thoughts and actions of people in relationships. You sigh knowing today is going to be horrible because if it starts in the morning it will just get worse as the day drags on.  
A get worse it does, as an army of issues pile up through the day. By the end of your last class you are about to bust your head open on one of the beautiful brick walls of your college. Well until you bump in to Kurloz and much to you surprise (??????) is not with him. He gives you a smile and you grin back at him happy he still knows you exist. He slips you a note and walks off to meet up with that (him/her). You hold the note close as you sprint to where Gam has to waiting for you.  
As you expected he’s standing under the old tree waiting for you with a knowing grin. When you get to him he chuckles saying.  
“I see Kurbro found you.”  
You smile holding the note sighing happily. “Yeah he found me Gam.”  
“Good. Come on sis let’s get out of here and get some lunch.”  
You laugh and say. “I second that motion.”  
“Can I call three?”  
You turn to see another one of your close friends (F! Best Friend’s Name). She grins and punches your shoulder in a playful way, only earning an equally playful dramatic eye roll from you.  
“Yeah I guess so.”  
“Sweet!”  
*Later After You Get Home*  
You flop down onto your bed finally getting to read that note from Kurloz. It’s in and envelope that you can’t see through and it’s sealed with an wax stamp. It kind reminds you of the love letters you see in old movies like Romeo and Juliet. You carefully open the stamp and pull out the note and unfold it. You instantly recognize his excellent hand writing.  
{Dear _______ ___________  
I’m so sorry for not getting a hold of you sooner. I would text if (??????) would stop checking my phone every five minutes. Beside I know you and your old movies and my wax stamp needs some use. Next weekend (??????) is going out with (his/her) sisters and won’t come back till Tuesday. If you want to come over I’ll be happy to see you. I wrote out this little part of a song as a way of making amends with you sister.  
“Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they’re falling, tell a story  
In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby ”  
-Kurloz Makara}  
You smile at his sweet way of saying sorry to you even if he did nothing wrong. You put the letter in your lock box and get changed for bed. Once changed you hear a very loud crash and you duck down worried if a gun was shot. When you look around a rock is lying on your floor. You crawl toward it and on it there is a folded up paper taped to it.  
Your mind says this is not a friendly little note and you should call Gamzee right now since your (Guardian/s) are still at work. You lay low as you call your morail and tell him to hurry up you are calling the cops next. You hang up with him and speed-dial the police and explain what happened.  
Once you finish with them Gamzee is sitting next to you glancing around for danger. You quickly explain what just happened and have the rock in front of you but you have not touched the note for fear of what it says. You hear the police pull up and when you get up to another rock flying at you and it hits your shoulder causing you to make a cry of pain. Gamzee quickly pulls you out as another rock hits the wall where your head was a few moments ago.  
He lifts you and dashes to the front room and opens the door as an officer walks up. As soon as he gets to the door a shot is fired at him and it hits his skull with deadly precision. Blood splatters across you and Gamzee as the officer’s body hits the ground. You tear up and try to hide and another shot is fired at the body before you. With a fear and sorrow in your voice say.  
“G-gamzee...w-whoever is out there just killed…him…..what do we do?”  
“Call your (Guardian/s) and tell them what happened while I call the police and get them here and not killed.”  
You pick up you phone and call your (Guardian) at work they answer quickly.  
“Yes ______?  
“(Guardian)…”  
Instantly they notice how scared you are and ask.  
“What’s wrong _______ are you hurt?”  
In tears you explain what happened to your window and the officer at the door. Your (Guardian) tells you to stay calm and don’t leave Gam’s side until you are with the police and away from the house. It’s always surprised you how much they trust Gamzee. They got along with him instantly just like you did despite his past.  
You hang up with them and a promptly glue yourself to Gamzee. Your trembling hand locks with his still cool one. He leaves to door open so he can see out of it after locking the other doors and windows. The both of you get into a safe spot and wait for the cops. You hear shots and car sirens screaming outside and in a moment a few officers are inside looking about.  
They see you two and check to see if you are hurt. They check your shoulder and it is cut and bruised but not too bad. A few others go to your room and get the rocks. Paramedic’s get the man lying just outside of the door. All of the while you are sobbing clinging to anyone you can get a hold of right now. Your (Guardian) gets home and runs to you clearly worried. Nothing escapes their notice as they touch your shoulder and you whimper in pain.  
Suddenly you hear a deep raspy voice like Gamzee’s and you look up to see a massive troll. You wondered who the other person Gam called; you have never met his ancestor yet you see the resemblance. He smiles and its kind yet still frightening how does that even work anyway. Honestly anything could scare you right now and the massive troll in your house is not helping in the slightest. His voice holds a southern drawl and a purr when he says.  
“Hello I promise I won’t bite _______ .”  
Your (Guardian) introduces him as their boss and he brought them here so you could see if you are okay. You thank him and return to hiding behind your (Guardian).  
“I’m Kurloz Makara but you can call me The Grand Highblood or GHB for short.”  
You look at him in confusion them Gamzee says.  
“I’ll explain later sis.”  
Then from behind GHB Kurloz pops his head out giving you a smile. Shortly after then his face takes a look that could kill. It clear he is not happy about this not in the slightest. Your (Guardian) is telling the police you will stay with the Makara’s and they will stay with another family member. Then they call a window repairman to get things fixed.  
A female officer stays with you as you pack your things in a large suitcase. Once you are done you get back to the front room you say bye to your (Guardian) and escorted to Kurloz’s convertible. You sit in the back while your things are put in the trunk. You look back once before your house fades into the distance  
The ride to his hive is scenic as always but dread sits in your chest like a ton of bricks. Fear sets itself in the back of your mind curling up like a giant snake. Its eyes looking back at you and you shudder . soon you are trying to become one with the car and failing. You look up and see the hive standing tall and dark next to the bright light of nature.  
Once inside Gamzee shows you the massive place making sure you know where you are going. Luckily for you this is not the first time you have been here. Yet it’s been sometime you follow your morial around. Your room is right between Kurloz’s and Gamzee’s upstairs and slightly hidden behind the hall.  
The room is huge and furnished in deep purples and golden yellows. You blush at the kindness extended toward you. You turn to see Kurloz standing in the door way with a smile. He joins you in the room and sits on the huge bed patting a spot next to him. You happily join him enjoying the time you get to be alone.  
You state your thanks once you are down; of course he says it’s not a problem. Without much warning he hugs you tightly. Your face is pressed to his heart and tears threaten to spill over again. You don’t know why you want to cry. Yet the tears are joined by sobs and you cling to Kurloz going for waterworks round four or five it’s not like you remember right now.  
He pulls you closer and does his best to comfort you. He hates seeing you like this normally you are a strong girl with an iron will. Well it’s more like carbon steel but that’s just technicalities. He lets a soft sound trying to get you clam so you don’t get so worked up you pass out. In absolute anger you hiss.  
“What did I do to deserve this?!”  
He taps you moving his hands quickly.  
“Not a thing sister.”  
You keep you face in his chest trying to stop crying but once again failing. It gets to the point Kurloz has to get Gamzee and even that doesn’t help you at all. Gamzee picks you up and lays you down curling around you slowly getting you to breath normally.  
You did not notice Kurloz behind you until he moved his arms to hold you. He’s just staying there holding you not caring about anything else. You look at Gamzee he looks worried but smiles when you meet his eyes. All you can do is smile for him and relax into Kurloz not minding how you are positioned.  
Soon you are drifting off absolutely exhausted even your bones are tired. You hear Kurloz humming a song you never heard. Gamzee joins in humming; within a few moments you are asleep between two trolls that care so much about you.  
~  
A few weeks passed and whatever happened was hopefully over now. Your (Guardian) says you stay with the Makara’s until they find the person that did that to you let alone the ususpecting officer. Things return to normal kinda except for the fact (??????) is over all of the time. Gamzee keeps you out of sight. You don't know much about his past but one thing you note is how good he is at staying out of sight. Honestly you are beging to think he's a ninja, a tall horned ninja.  
One day you see (??????) limping about the hive. You ask Gamzee what's up and he only grins. Slowly you see (his/her) personality become like a puppet. You know Kurloz is in control and it does scare you. But you still love him anyway. (He/She) is falling to pieces before you and you don't care.  
You return to your classes and one day after class (??????) meets you. You wave and (he/she) charges at you and stabs you. Your {color} eyes go wide as pain floods your system. You hiss and punch (him/her) before (he/she) can kill you. (??????) hits the ground as you toward the common area to get help.  
On the way you run into Kurloz literaly. He looks at you and you sudenly feel a sharp pain in your leg. You turn and (??????) is behind you with a knife in your leg. You fall to the ground and try to defend yourself. Suddenly Kurloz pulls you away and bolts. His face holds a pure rage as he fights not to turn around.


	3. Chapter Three: Don’t Keep Calm and Curb Stomp

You wake up in pain a wanting to curb stomp (??????). You glance around the bleach white walls of a hospital. You feel your blood boil with deep seeded rage when you feel the pain in the wounds they inflicted. They are going to pay for what happened and you don’t care how you do it. You feel a slight poke and whip your head around only to see Gamzee. His face firmly planted on the bed and the rest of his body on the chair next to it. It seems his one of his horns briefly poked your arm.  
You can only laugh softly at him, patting his head. He in turn lets out a raspy purr proving he’s at least half awake. You take a second take of the room noticing a vase of {favorite flower} and Kurloz staring at the pastel colored floor. He looks as if his soul was ripped right out of his body. Your eyes lock and you can see tears, you reach your other hand out but you are too far way. He stands grabbing your outstretched hand locking it with his.  
As if you read his mind you rasp “It’s okay Kurloz no one could have protected me from that. It’s enough that you were there when I was trying to flee.”  
He unlocks his hand from yours to sign. “It’s all my fault. I could not keep up the façade, I broke it off.”  
______________________________________________________________________________  
~Two weeks before~  
Kurloz’s P.O.V  
I growled as (he/she) grabbed my ass for the third time in the past five minutes. (He/She) chatters to a friend about how lucky she is to be with me. I hiss in distaste as she starts taking about a more vulgar subject of how much (he/she) wants to pail. If not for (his/her) tight hold on me I would believe I was never here. Even the person is starting to look uncomfortable. I can’t motherfucking stand this for much longer it’s about time I cut this off. I have to go about this carefully as to not cause any harm to _______.  
Third Person P.O.V  
He made sure to add more mental pressure to put a wedge between them. Yet all of his efforts were in vain until he struck a raw nerve and played it like his cello. Days passed until (he/she) was angry enough to say (he/she) hated him and wanted him to die. Yet (he/she) hung around fondling him and stated if (he/she) can’t have them no one can. (His/Her) perception changed and (he/she) finally lost it.  
(He/She) was going to kill ________ if it was the last thing (he/she) does. You are (his/her) enemy and you won’t escape death this time. (He/She) was going to take you down with them.  
(He/She) grabbed a random blade not caring if it was sharp or not and when to hunt you down.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“So (he/she) lost it?” Though it made you happy he was no longer with (Him/Her).

He only nods grabbing a chair and pulling it closer to your side. His hand once again is entwined with yours. You notice Gamzee looking Kurloz with a form of understanding but he still looks less than pleased. Gamzee grumbles in an angry tone.  
“She’s right brother, as MOTHERFUCKING FURIOUS it makes me to think I COULD NOT PROTECT my own ‘rail.”  
His tone rarely fluctuates like that anymore, well not since you first meet him. It’s easy to tell that the three of you are angry. You are better at hiding it, your desire for revenge crosses your mind again. When you get it (???????) will never forget it as long as (he/she) lives. (His/Her) face will have a nice make out session with the curb.  
~Two Months Later~  
While you healed (?????) was punished by the full extent on the law. You said it like it was and silently laughed as (he/she) was put away for some time and if (he/she) got out it’s (??????) that should look out. You have a boot with (his/her) name on it.   
Things start returning to normal except your (guardian/s) moved to a different house nowhere near the other. To be honest you are actually closer to The Makara hive than you expected. You swear they know something’s up; given they always invite Kurloz over. Not that he doesn’t just appear on his own.  
You sit at your desk to study out of your monstrous amount of resource material. As you shift through the papers and books you find the note Kurloz gave you. You stare at it for something wondering if it’s about time you finally say how you feel for him. Your heart flutters at the thought, your mind wanders off to places never to be spoken of.  
A particularity dirty thought pops up and gets your face to turn a deep shade of red. It would put every red rose in the world to shame. You quickly try to dismiss it but fail, trying to get back to your studies. You dive back in after some time of repressing and repeating.   
Hours pass and you notice it’s rather dark outside and suddenly the house smells great. How long have you been at this? With a stretch you make the loudest and most sexual noise you have ever heard and you have heard some weird things in the time you have been alive. Regardless you feel you face heat up hoping no one heard that.  
Suddenly you hear a laugh that crawled right out of your nightmares. A chill races up your spine making you seize up in terror. Quickly you turn around only you see Kurloz standing in the doorway. You suck in a shaky breath and frown at him. Suddenly that rouge thought comes back with a vengeance and you shove your face in the closest book to you. Unfortunately for you he walks in and stops in front of you making a confused noise. As a cover up you whine.  
“Why would you even do that?”  
He grins as widely as the black threads will allow. “Sorry sister I could not help but to laugh at the sound I heard walking towards your room.”  
You grumble loudly. “Shut your face.”  
Once again he just chuckles and you feel as if your spinal column tries to escape your body rather violently.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry I want this first part to be a little sad. I promise it will get better as I work on this. Thank you for reading and comment any concerns or praise I enjoy feedback.


End file.
